


Clockmaker

by Dragonna



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Jack's Past, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ça lui avait prit plusieurs jours. C'était un travail de haute-précision. Il en avait mal aux yeux à la fin. Préférant travailler tard sur sa dernière création pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait la journée. Et quand qu'il regardait la montre sur la table, une seule pensée l'effleurait: Glen aimerait-il cet objet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki
> 
> Genre: Un peu de angst, un peu de romance
> 
> Personnage de l'histoire: Juste Jack. Mention de Lacie, de Oswald/Glen, de Alyss, de Gilbert et Vincent, et de la famille Vessalius
> 
> Parings: Léger Jack/Lacie, Léger Jack/Glen
> 
> Warning :Léger spoiler pour le chapitre 99
> 
> Rating: Pour Tous

Ça lui avait prit plusieurs jours. C'était un travail de haute-précision. Il en avait mal aux yeux à la fin. Préférant travailler tard sur cette montre à musique pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait la journée -Parler avec Glen, prendre un thé avec Alyss, jouer avec Gilbert et Vincent- . Tout ce temps qu'il ne voyait pas s'écouler…chaque jour, à chaque visite, il regardait sa montre avec surprise, notait avec surprise le ciel assombri. Ne voyait jamais le temps qui s'écoulait quand il était là-bas.

Toujours rongé par ce doute: _Suis-je vraiment heureux?_

_Ou je fais semblant de l'être…au pont de me convaincre moi-même?_

Il préférait savourer ce sentiment, préférant ne pas y réfléchir, craignant plus que tout découvrir que tout soit faux. Et peut-être craignait-il davantage que ça soit vrai, car cela voudrait dire que Lacie n'avait plus d'importance….que son désir de la revoir commençait en réalité à disparaître….et cette idée lui faisait tout aussi peur. Lacie lui avait donné le désir et la volonté de vivre pour la revoir. Si il perdait l'envie de le revoir encore une fois, est-ce que cela voudrait dire qu'il perdrait goût à l'existence encore une fois, qu'il ne se sentirait plus vivant, qu'il oublierait encore ce qu'il était?

_Oui décidément travailler sur ce petit mécanisme le détendait. Lui vidait la tête._

_Il ne voyait pas le temps qui passait._

_Et ne pensait pas à ses sentiments._

Il se fichait des regards méprisants de son père ou de ses frères et de leurs commentaires sur son travail….après tout il savait que c'était juste pour s'épargner la honte d'être un horrible père indigne que son géniteur l'avait légitimé.

Des ragots commençait à courir sur ce noble de faible rang qui n'aidait même pas le fils illégitime et adultérin, le laissant se débrouiller seul, presque dans la rue, cet enfant qu'il faisait payer d'une faute qui était la sienne...

_...L'homme avait prit ses responsabilités._

Trop tard. Jack ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Son père était arrivé 20 ans trop tard! Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas pardonné. Ces nuit dans les rues glaciales, la faim mordante, la honte, le chagrin….

Il ne pouvait pas oublier la folie de sa mère. Les hurlements, les coups, les regards de dégoûts, les horreurs qu'elle lui crachait au visage, brisant son coeur chaque jour davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé Jack.

Elle l'aimait parce qu'il ressemblait à son père.

_"Comment tu ressemble à ton père Jack"_

_"Tu lui ressembles de plus en plus, je suis si heureuse.."_

Jamais quelque chose juste pour lui.

Et puis les coups étaient venus, avec la folie, la maladie...jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve tout seul dans la rue, dans le froid, à moitié mort de faim. Il aurait périt si il n'avait pas rencontré Lacie.

Il ne pourrait pas pardonner à son père.

_**Jamais.** _

Alors il était poli. Souriait. Et passait le moins de temps possible en leur compagnie. Et ça convenait à tout le monde. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait après tout…il se fichait de ce que pensait son père.

Ses frères le méprisaient. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien, moins cultivé qu'eux, qui n'hériterait de presque rien. Il était la preuve que leur père avait trahi leur mère. Personne n'était son ami dans cette maison.

_Personne._

_Personne ne l'aimait._

_Personne ne voulait réellement de lui._

_Tout n'était que sourires forcés et politesse saupoudré d'hypocrisie._

Jack soupira. Parfois il se demandait si tous ces efforts avaient vraiment été utiles. Si cela valait la peine de continuer cette mascarade maintenant que Lacie n'était plus là. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner ''en enfer''. Alors il se taisait, souriait et obéissait.

_En attendant...que son but se réalise._

Quand il eut terminé. Il activa le mécanisme, le coeur battant… _.et si il avait raté?_  L'idée de recommencer ne lui faisait pas peur mais c'était toujours un peu décourageant surtout après plusieurs nuits de travail où il avait si peu dormi (l'occasion de faire des sieste avec Glen l'après-midi).

La musique s'éleva doucement dans la pièce, cette musique composée par Oswald pour sa soeur, cette chanson qu'aimait tant la jeune fille. Cette chanson qui lui rappelait cette journée avec Lacie. Mais qui lui rappelait aussi ces nuits solitaires et froides où il tentait d'oublier  _ces mains_  sur lui….d'oublier cette sensation d'être sali, souillé…d'oublier le dégoût immense.

_D'oublier les larmes, les sanglots._

_Oublier cette haine qui enflait en lui, cette haine envers ses clients et plus que tout, envers Lacie._

_D'oublier à quel point il maudissait le jour où elle l'avait sauvé._

_Cette sensation douloureuse, mêlé de rancune envers elle et de désir de la revoir._

Quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait cet après-midi dans la parc des Baskerville, le chant de Lacie. Leur dernière après-midi ensemble. Ce mensonge qu'il avait accepté avec le sourire. Sans savoir qu'il ne la reverrait plus.

Pourtant alors qu'il caressait la surface dorée de la montre, une fois celle-ci refermée, il se demandait seulement si Oswald l'aimerait. Il se prit à imaginer son sourire et ces yeux si magnifiques, soudainement doux, posés sur lui.

Il sourit, regardant tendrement la montre de poche.

_Ce serait juste pour Oswald et lui._

_Leur trésor._

_A tout les deux._

Incapable de réaliser ce que signifiait cette étrange sensation (si réelle) d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre, cette joie diffuse, cette agréable chaleur, en imaginant ce regard tendre sur lui. En imaginant Glen Baskerville lui sourire doucement, son visage éclairé par la joie.

_Juste pour lui._

_Rien que pour lui._


End file.
